The Visitors
by E.W.C
Summary: Habían pasado 60 años desde que mi amado Edward decidió transformarme para ser como ello s, ahora soy Isabella Cullen
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo cuando para mi no. Habían pasado 60 años desde que mi amado Edward decidió transformarme para ser como los de su especie y hacia poco tiempo que mis padres habían muerto y hacia mucho que no sabia de Jake.

Ahora soy Isabella Cullen la esposa de Edward. Antes me daba terror la palabra casamiento pero ahora llevaba muy orgullosa en mi dedo el anillo que significaba que Edward es completamente mió y de nadie mas.

Mi relación con su familia había mejorado notablemente, sobretodo con Rosalie. Me llevaba bien con todos y yo y Rose habíamos pulido nuestras diferencias hasta quedarnos como unas grandes amigas y hermanas, por fin.

Nos habíamos mudado a New York ya que no podíamos estar tanto tiempo en Fork , resultaría demasiado extraño ver que no envejecemos. Cuando era humana era inútil de puro torpe pero desde que me convertí ya no me caía nunca y eso era sumamente agradable. También ahora comprendo a Edgard cuando me decía que mi olor lo atraía mucho, pues me costaba mucho restringirme en cuestión de no atacar a humanos, por nuestra dieta, pero había ganado la apuesta Emmett cuando aposto a que yo no masacraría a todo el mundo, por desgracia de Jasper .

La verdad es que los quería a todos mucho .Esme era como una madre para mi, tan dulce y comprensiva, Carlisle era un padre bondadoso y Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet y Alice eran los hermanos que nunca pude tener. Mi relación con Jasper era inmejorable ya que ya no tenia peligro alguno de matarme porque ya no era tan frágil ni corría sangre por mis venas:

-¿Qué ves Alice? – preguntó Jasper inmediatamente al ver que su esposa se había quedado en blanco.

- Esta noche habrá tormenta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Bien! – dijo Emmett levantándose de un salto -¿jugamos al béisbol?

-Se lo iremos a preguntar a todos –dijo Alice

Cuando Alice propuso jugar al béisbol todos asentimos inmediatamente, hacia tiempo que no jugábamos y esta era una oportunidad perfecta y no íbamos a desaprovecharla. A las 10 h nos dirigimos yo y Edward cogidos de la mano al campo:

-Bella no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que estés entre nosotros y de que me quieras tanto , no me lo merezco – dijo Edward bajando la cabeza

-Tu te mereces esto y mucho mas Edward , te querré ahora y para siempre , tu eres mi vida – dije levantándole la cabeza a Edward mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios

-Te quiero Bella – dijo depositando otro beso

- Yo también, pero mejor démonos prisa que los demás se van a quejar –le dije mientras me echaba a correr por el campo mientras el me perseguía

En ello llegamos hasta el campo que teníamos para jugar al béisbol. Todos nos esperaban y algo me dio mala espina solo con mirar.

-Alice ¿te pasa algo?- le dije porque me miraba de una forma demasiado extraña

-¿A mi? – Pregunto haciéndose la inocente – Solo pensaba lo cursis que os ponéis cuando estáis solos

-¡ALICE! – Dije escandalizada – te he dicho que no fisgonees en nuestro futuro

- Es que… - dijo haciendo un puchero - … sois mejores que las telenovelas jajaja

- ¡ALICE! –dijo Edward corriendo para atraparla pero Alice era demasiado escurridiza

Siguieron corriendo un buen rato mientras los demás nos preparábamos y esperábamos la señal de Alice. De repente se paro y sonrió:

-3, 2, 1 –dijo contando – ¡ya!

Del cielo surgió un rayo. Era como si el cielo estuviera quisiera que jugáramos y estuviera enfadado por no poder jugar el… extraño.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Carlisle recordándoles las reglas- no se valen utilizar los poderes,- dijo mirando a Alice , Edward, Jasper y a mi misma - ¿OK?

-Si – dijeron todos al unísono

Formaron los equipos. El equipo A contaba con Carlisle , Edward , Jasper y el equipo B por Bella, Alice , Emmet y Rosalie :

-Anda Eddie estas rodeado de mujeres- dijo Edward burlándose

- Claro mini Eddie , saben ir a la calidad – dijo Emmet cortándole el rollo

- ¿Entonces que hacen contigo cachorrito Eddie? – le dijo Jasper contraatacando

- Ya basta chicos, a jugar

Empezamos a jugar y en seguida comenzamos a tomarle ventaja al equipo A , cuando de repente la pelota sale disparada hacia el extremo del campo. Todos nos quedamos totalmente perplejos:

-¿Buscáis esto?- dijo una la voz de una mujer a nuestras espaldas –

Era una mujer muy guapa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rosalie. Tenía el pelo de un color negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y era ondulado, Era alta y con un cuerpo lleno de curvas:

-Creo que si buscan eso, Anelisse- dijo un hombre que apareció a su lado

Era un hombre muy guapo, a su lado los ángeles de los cuadros eras gárgolas. Tenia el pelo corto, rubio platino. Era alto y con un cuerpo enteramente seductor.

-Me da que si, Michel – le dijo Anelisse con un sonrisa

- Bueno dejad que nos presentemos, somos Anelisse Bunher y este es Michel Bicoretti.

Hola!!

Pues les dire que este es mi segundo fic y que espero que les guste a todos y me dejen review x fissss , Este fic se lo dedico a AdriG.Cullen que lo quiero un monton y a todos los que apollaron mi anterior fic , gracias

Asi que apreten GO y dejen un review y Edward, Carlisle , Jasper, cachorrito Eddie digo Emmett y Michel les dara un muy apasionado beso ok¿?

Jejjeje

Cuidense and kisses


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Estábamos todavía en estado de shock al verlos a ellos y pude sentir todas las emociones de mi familia sobretodo la de mi hermana Alice que estaba totalmente confundida y desconfiada pero ... como ... ¿ porque no les he visto venir?´´ se preguntaba una y otra vez mi hermana y es que se preguntaran como lo se , pues es que cuando me transformaron descubrí que tenia un poder que era la combinación del poder de Jasper y el de Edward, era empatica, percibía a través de los sentimientos los pensamientos de esa persona .A veces era totalmente repugnante oír los pensamientos dirigidos a Rosalie o a mi misma. Intentaba por todos los medios averiguar los sentimientos y los pensamientos y al parecer Edward también pero al parecer estábamos ciegos´´ estaba todo en blanco. El primero en reaccionar fue Carlisle:

- Hummm... Es un gusto conocerlos a los dos - dijo con mucha diplomacia - Yo me llamo Carlisle Cullen , esta es mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella - dijo señalando a cada uno de nosotros

- Es un gusto conocerles a todos - dijo esta vez Michel - se deberán preguntar que hacemos aquí y porque no podéis utilizar vuestros poderes con nosotros, ¿me equivoco?

- Jajajaja - dijo estallando en una carcajada - debe ser un tanto frustrante...

- Si la verdad es que si - dijo Edward adelantándose - ¿a que se debe?

- Pues bueno, da la casualidad de que poseemos unos interesantes dones - dijo el mirando a su compañera - ¿no es así Anelisse?

- Si -dijo haciendo rogar - Da la casualidad que yo puedo detener vuestros poderes, y así no poder utilizarlos contra nosotros, y el puede saber cual es vuestro poder y el grado de fuerza que tiene.

Por eso no podíamos saber que es lo que tramaban, eso era un punto a nuestro favor, significaba que tramaban algo entre ellos pero igualmente eramos ocho vampiros contra dos, no tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir si nos atacaban.

-Pero, tranquilos no os inquietéis - dijo Michel con indiferencia- no pensamos atacaros, al contrario, vinimos aquí para ver si podíamos jugar y quedarnos con vosotros, ya que hemos recorrido un extenso terreno hasta llegar aquí.

-Claro que podéis quedaros y así nos conoceremos mejor, pero os rugo que no cacéis mucho por la zona de nuestra casa, no queremos que los policías sospechen y aun menos que los Vulturis vengan.

- Por supuesto que no, dalo por echo - dijo Anelisse con una sonrisa radiante

- Como la tormenta ya se acaba lo mejor será que nos dirijamos a nuestra casa - dije mirando al cielo primero y luego a ellos

- Es verdad , mejor vayámonos -dijo Michel

Sin recibir respuesta nos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque :

- Será mejor que nos sigan - dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad

- Descuide - dijeron los dos al unísono

Nos dirigimos corriendo a través del bosque a nuestra casa que estaba situada al borde de este mismo bosque que parecía interminable en su espesura, Antes en mis tiempos humanos, cuando Edward corria y yo me situaba a su espalda, me daba terror por el miedo que tenia a estamparme contra un árbol, pero ahora esa reacción me parecía totalmente tonta. Era como deslizarse encima del suelo, y ver pasar a tu lado los árboles desdibujados a causa de la velocidad a la que ibas, era como volar, totalmente impresionante. Mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos, gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho y vi como Edward me miraba con una sonrisa, no conseguía entender como hacia eso, yo no lo conseguía, le cogí de la mano y me quede mirándole embobada, cuando de repente , me tropecé con una de las ramas y los dos caímos enrollándonos y quedándonos uno encima del otro, Pese a ser vampiro, aun conservaba cierto aire de torpeza :

- Hay chicos, si querían un momento de intimidad nos lo hubieran dicho, pillines - dijo EMT aguantándose la risa

- Claro, como tú y Rosalie ¿no?- dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-¡Ejem sobretodo ellos ejem! - dijo una voz detrás nuestra

- ¿Decías algo Jazzy? - dijo Rosalie

-¿Yo? - haciéndose el inocente - Que va mujer, serán cosas tuyas

- Mas te vale - dijo cogiendo a Emmett de la mano y echándose a correr hacia la casa

- ¡SI SARGENTO! - dijo Jasper en voz alta

- ¡TE HE OIDO!- dijo Rosalie en grito

- Anda vamonos, que nos deben estar esperando, mi tua cantante -dijo Edward cogiendome como a un bebe

- Edward Cullen bájame - le dije

Pero lo único que conseguí es que se riera de mi. En eso llegamos al borde del bosque donde se vislumbraba una mansión de color azul cielo muy bonito, con una fuente en forma de delfines a la entraba que no paraba de salir agua, y un jardín lleno de rosas rojas como la sangre y muy bonitas, esa era la Mansión Cullen:

- Una mansión muy bonita si me deja decirle - le dijo Anelisse a Esme

- Muchas gracias - le dijo esta

Todos entramos en el recibidor mientras ellos le decian que prefirian bañarse antes de hablar todo juntos, y mis padres lo aceptaban. Mientras los demas nos fuimos al salon a aprovechar mientras ellos no oyeran nada :

- ¿ Creeis que debemos fiarnos de ellos?- dijo Esme preocupada

- Pues la verdad parece que no quieres pelea y bueno, mientras dejémoslos aquí, pero si nos atacaran igualmente somos mas que ellos y lo derrotariamos en nada - dijo Emmett diplomáticamente, algo muy raro en el.

- ¿quien eres tu y que as echo con Eddie? - dijo Edward a medio cachondeo

- Soy yo, mini Eddie - le dijo contraatacando

- Shhh!- dijo Alice de repente - ya bajan

- Les agradecemos mucho el habernos dado cobijo por unos días y confiar en nosotros, nos gustaría agradecéoslo de alguna manera -dijo Anelisse

- Contadnos vuestras historias- dijo Edward .Ellos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron

- Pero solo una de las dos - dijo Michel

- La de Anelisse

- Por supuesto - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas - Nací en 1914 en Berlín, Alemania. La familia Bunher era una de las más ricas de la ciudad, ya que mi padre era comerciante y ganaba mucho dinero con ello. Mi infancia fue muy desdichada a causa de que mi padre nos pegaba a mi y a mi madre, pero eso se consideraba normal en esos tiempos y sobretodo los policías no le daban importancia ya que había problemas mas importantes que resolver. Mi familia era fría y distante. Según mi madre yo era una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules y un cuerpecito bien formado cuando cumplí los catorce años. Mi padre empezó a presentarme a todos sus amigos, pero a mi no me gustaba que lo hiciera, porque era como si fuera un trozo de carne para vender al mejor postor. Fue por esa época cuando conocí a Matías, el hijo de uno de los mayordomos. Tenía el pelo de color bronce, y ojos verdes. Hable con el un rato y me pareció un chico muy apuesto y guapo, pero me entristeció la perspectiva de que entre el y yo no podía pasar nada porque el era el simple hijo de un mayordomo y yo la guapa hija de unos de los comerciantes mas importantes de la zona. Pero yo no quería separarme de el ya que por una vez me gustaba un chico y yo a el. Pasamos cuatro años enviándonos cartas y muy pocas veces viéndonos. El siempre me decía que me quería mucho y que quería estar conmigo siempre y protegerme y sacarme de la casa de mis padres, pero no era tan fácil. Recién cumplido los dieciocho mi padre dio una gran fiesta en la que solo estaban invitadas las familias más importantes de toda Alemania. Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. Mi padre me comunico que me había comprometido con un amigo suyo de sesenta años que le iba a firmar un importante contrato, y que eso seria muy beneficioso para el negocio de la familia. Ese día no me importo nada ni nadie y me fue llorando a casa de Matías, quien me acogió con los brazos abiertos y me tubo en su regazo toda la noche y me prometió que todo iba a ir bien, que no me casaría con ese viejo. Cuando volví a mi casa mi padre me pego una buena paliza por llegar a esas horas sin decir nada de donde iba y con quien, pero por fortuna no me lo pregunto. Esa noche ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. Matías empezó a tirar piedras contra mi ventana:

Ann, ven, recoge tus cosas y fuguémonos

Pero me mataran si nos pillan´´

No nos pillaran, te lo prometo , confia en mi´´

Esta bien, espérame en la puerta trasera´´

Vale´´

¿Matías?´´

¿Si?´´

Te quiero mucho´´

Y yo mi amor´´

Recogí mis cosas y con sigilo me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, pero una de las sirvientas me corto el paso, gracias a Dios era una de las que mejor me llevaba, prácticamente éramos mejores amigas. Me pregunto que donde iba y le dije que me iba a fugar con Matías. Ella ya sabía lo de Matías y me deseo suerte. Salí al exterior con Matías y nos besamos apasionadamente hasta quedarnos sin aire. El me contó que sus tíos tenían en el campo una cabaña y que podíamos vivir allí, y claro, yo acepte igual que aceptaría todo lo que me propusiera. Estábamos en el bosque, llevábamos allí unos dos días y estábamos cansados y hambrientos cuando de repente oímos el relinchar de los caballos y las voces de unos cuantos hombres:

Miren ahí están, los encontramos -dijo una voz conocida, la de mi padre ´´

¡CORRE!´- dijo Matías con un grito ´´

Pero fue cuando se me rompió el corazón en pedazos. Mi padre había disparado a Matías en pleno pecho y este sangraba por doquier mientras cerraba los ojos

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ´´

Mis lagrimas se deslizabas por mis mejillas y en mi pecho había un dolor muy profundo

Corre, te quiero Anelisse - me dijo Matías en un susurro ´´

Y eso fue lo que hice. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no por mi, sino por el, por mi amor. No se como llegue a despistar a mi padre y a sus hombres pero si me llamo o algo no lo oí, estaba tan dolida que para mi el mundo dejo de existir, todo perdió su belleza. Estaba en medio del bosque cuando empezó a nevar y empecé a sentir el frió, pero yo ya estaba demasiado cansada para seguir y me tire a la nieve. Cerré los ojos un momento, pero los abrí repentinamente cuando oí unos pasos. Era un hombre pálido, con el cabello negro, alto y fornido pero lo que mas me inquieto fueron sus ojos rojos y oscuros, parecía hambriento y yo era una presa perfecta. Yo ni mi familia creíamos en los vampiros ni el ninguna criatura fantástica de las leyendas pero en ese momento me percate de que era un vampiro. Intente levantarme y escapar aunque fuera inservible pero mi cuerpo no quería, se acerco lentamente a mi , mientras sonreía y me clavo los colmillos y se alejo , pero antes me dijo al oído:

Seria un desperdicio desaprovecharte así, que tengas buena suerte´´

Entonces fue cuando sentí el fuego recorrer todo mi cuerpo y pero no grite no iba a darle tal satisfacción y al cabo de tres días me transforme al completo y decidí vengarme de mi padre y eso fue lo que hice. Lo torture hasta la muerte y la locura.

- Bueno pues esa es mi historia

- Sentimos mucho lo que te ocurrió- dijo Esme conmovida

- La vida es así, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice

- Te comprendo -le dijo Rosalie con razón

- Si no les molesta me iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme, sola

- Por supuesto, no hay problema

- Gracias - cuando ella se fue atisbe un pensamiento de Anelisse Edward me recuerda a Matías, y sino lo tengo a el, tendré a Edward cueste lo que me cueste ´´. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante ese pensamiento.

Hola!!

Pues bueno, aqui les dejo mi segundo cap que me costo muxo y que espero que les guste a todos y decirles que muxas gracias por sus reviews , la verad es que me animo a seguir el fic y que espero no haberles defraudado con este fic, lo hixe lo mejor que pude

Dejedme reviews por fiss y reciviran besos de Edward jajajaja

cuidense and kisses


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Ante ese pensamiento descubierto de Anellise me estremecí por completo. No esperaba esa reacción de su parte y menos aún ese pensamiento. Lo que mas temía es que ella podía quitarme a Edward, bueno cualquier vampira podía quitarmelo. Siempre he sabido que no soy lo suficiente para Edward, el es demasiado perfecto para mi y me estima mas de lo que me meresco:

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien mi amor? - me dijó Edward. Habiamos llegado a casa sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Le mire detenidamente y me maraville con su rostro : empezando por su pelo cobrizo y despeinado , pero eso le da un toque seductor, sus ojos dorados terriblementes atrayentes en los cuales me perdia durante horas eternas, su nariz perfectamente geometrica, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña , sino perfecta como el resto de el, su boca era ... me quede sin palabras , sus labios tenian el poder de trasladarme a otro mundo donde todo era bonito y no había ningún problema, uf como me gustaría estar en ese mundo ahora mismo ...

- Claro Edward, solo estaba pensando - le dije tranquilamente

- Ah! - me dijo el mirandome ceñudo - ¿ sabes que si quieres hablar y tal puedes decirme verdad?

- Hay no seas tonto Edward - le dije riendome - pues claro que si

- Esta bien, bueno, ¿quieres ir a la habitación?

- Vale

Subimos las interminables escaleras que conducían a nuestra habitacion y que daban hacia el bosque. De repente antes de llegar a la habitación, Edward me cogió como si un bebe fuera y me llevó hasta la habitación sin hacer caso a mis protestas como de costumbre. Me puso sobre el sillón que habia entre la cama y el armario y puso música. A una velocidad vampirica Edward estaba estaba a mi lado :

- Bella se que te pasa algo, asi que por favor cuentamelo - me dijó haciendo un puchero. Lo pensé durante un segundo y decidí que era mejor decirselo, de un modo u otro se iba a enterar. Le conté lo del pensamiento de Anelisse y en vez de enfadarse como era lo propio, soltó una risotada.

- ¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAY DE GRACIOSO EN ESTO QUE TE ACABO DE CONTAR! - le dije totalmente furiosa porque yo me lo habia tomado muy mal y el se lo tomaba a cachondeo.

- Ay tonta Bella- me dijo mirandome - ¿ de verdad crees que ella va a poder hacer que me fije en otra mujer que no seas tu?

-Edward, la verdad es que nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras, tu eres demasiado perfecto para mi y deberias aspi... - no pude seguir hablando porque Edward me tapaba la boca con su mano.

- Bella, escuchame antentamente y grabatelo en la cabeza - me dijó Edward tranquilo - mira, cuando tu no estabas en mi vida no sabía lo que es el amor verdadero, sentir que quieres estar con esa persona todos tus segundos, minutos, horas , dias , años ... que darías la vida por ella una y mil veces mas, que para ti esa persona es perfecta tal cual esta, que eres capaz de sufrir por querer que ella este bien y sea feliz , que cada vez que la ves tu día se alegra, que haga que aunque no tengas corazon te salte del pecho cada vez que la ves, que la ames con locura haga lo que haga ... Bella eso es lo que siento yo por ti, yo sin ti no podría vivir, sería como un barco sin su mar , me sentiría perdido, Bella tu eres y seras siempre mi vida y mi alma , te quiero mucho.

- Edward no se que decir ante eso, lo único que se es que te amo con todo mi ser.

Edward lentamente se acerco a mi y puso sus fríos aunque perfectos labios sobre los mios e iniciamos una danza . A medida que pasaban los segundos esa danza se iba haciendo cada vez mas intensa y pasional en la que nuestras lenguas participaban. Su aliento era muy dulce y embriagador, hasta tal punto de conseguir marearme como cuando era humana. Sus manos lentamente fueron bajando desde mi cara hacia mi cintura mientras me cogía para trasladarme a la cama y me acostaba. Separo su boca de la mia para deslizarse por mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera con el roce. Sus manos lentamente fueron deslizandose dentro de mi camisa acariciando mi veintre hasta llegar a mis pechos. Consiguio quitarme la camisa con el fin de poder seguir con su proposito comodamente, mientras que yo desabrochaba su camiseta. Tras desabrochar el último botón, le quite la camiseta y recorrí con mi mirada y manos el contorno de sus musculos bien formados mientras yo me ponía encima de él. Le empeze a dar besos cortos por el cuello descendiendo hacia su cintura, recorriendo cada trozo de piel existente en su torso. El a cada beso que le daba se estremecia y se enrojecia como si mis besos estubieran a una alta temperatura como si ardieran. Yo me maravillava con cada reaccion de el . El deslizo sus manos por mi espalda con el proposito de quitarme el sujetador y lo consiguio con un simple movimiento. Deslizo sus labios hasta mis pechos que empezo a besar hasta llegar a mis pezones y empezo a succionar y a morder provocando que gemiera de placer y Edward sonriera mientras lo volvía a hacer y yo gemía una y otra vez . En un movimiento mio consegui quitarle los pantalones que tanto molestaban y eran innecesarios. El se rió notando mi impaciencia porque siguieramos. Desabrocho los botones de mi pantalon y me los quito mientras me miraba muy seductoramente. Así fue hasta quedarnos totalmente desnudos uno encima del otro :

- Bella eres totalmente perfecta - dijo maravillado mientras me contemplaba

- Igual que tu mi amor, te amo

- Te quiero mi vida

Cuando termino de decirlo entro en mi con cuidado de no hacerme daño, pero eso era innecesario. Con una mirada le trasmiti que no me iba a hacer daño y que podia disfrutar de lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro. Sus movimientos se hicieron mas rapidos mientras me acariciaba y me susurraba que me queria hasta que llegamos entre gemidos por las dos partes al mayor punto de placer. Gemimos una ultima vez y nos acostamos abrazados mientras escuchabamos musica tranquilamente.

hola!!

pos weno les dire que este cap me gusto muxo porque weno la escritora nos dejo con ganas de leer como lo hacian y aparte para ser mi primera vex que escribo esto pues no me kdo na mal

weno espero q a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi :)

gracias por todos sus review

me encantan!!

weno pues aqui les dejo con este cap

cuidense and kisses

pinchen en GO!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

Mientras Bella y Edward estaban en su dormitorio consumando su amor, en otro habitación ocurría algo muy distinto. Dos personas hablaban muy seriamente, una mujer y un hombre.

- No deberías haber pensado eso, podrían descubrirnos - le dijo Michel alterado

- Michel, por favor, no seas exagerado - dijo Anelisse con un punto de desesperación en su voz

- ¿Qué no sea exagerado? - dijo fastidiado - te recuerdo que son ocho vampiros bien preparados, cuatro de ellos con habilidades fuera de nuestras virtudes , y dos de ellos por lo que he sentido pueden leer los pensamientos.

- ¿Y que? - dijo ella - yo también e de recordarte unas cuantas cosas... por si te habías olvidado yo tengo el poder de hacer que los poderes de mis enemigos no funcionen conmigo, y además soy demasiado lista para que ellos me descubran.

- No te recomiendo que los subestimes, son mas poderosos de lo que crees - le dijo - y no es por quitarte la ilusión, pero yo dudo profundamente que lo que pretendes salga adelante

- No los subestimo querido, simplemente no creo que me lleguen a descubrir -dijo muy pagada de si misma- y cuando lo hagan ya será muy tarde, las cosas no se podrán cambiar, además no hay de que preocuparse de momento, no sospechan nada

- Ya pero ten en cuenta que aquí no solo vas a tener que cuidar lo que piensas sino también tus sentimientos y dediciones

- Si, tendré que estar precavida, pero tu también - dijo ella mirándolo - si quieres conseguir lo que te propones

- No te creas que lo he olvidado - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - aunque todavía no comprendo que le ves a ese

- Le veo muchas cosas - dijo ella pensativa

Flash Back

Estaba hambrienta y exhausta. No quería alimentarme de ningún ser humano, no quería ser una asesina como lo fue su padre, por eso viajaba a través del bosque, no se sentía todavía con el suficiente autocontrol como para estar entre humanos. Mientras pensaba en mis asuntos, me vino el delicioso aroma de un macho lobo. Para un humano la distancia a la que estaba " mi almuerzo" seria caminar durante una hora pero para mi era correr un minuto y ya estar junto a la presa. Mmmm... Desde aquí olía su exquisito aroma y se me acumulaba el veneno en mi boca. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y no le di tiempo de ni siquiera mirar a su cazadora, le clave los colmillos hasta lo más profundo, mientras que su sangre brotaba cual arroyo se tratara. Bebí hasta la última gota de sangre que tenia en su cuerpo saciándome por completo, cuando hoy unas voces a lo lejos. Movida por la curiosidad se corrió hasta un sitio donde no la veían. Eran unos vampiros, pero el que mas le llamó la atención fue uno, uno solo. Un chico de 17 o 18 años, con el pelo rebelde y de color cobrizo, se veía alto pese a estar sentado, con buen cuerpo y increíblemente guapo. Pero eso no era lo que mas le sorprendía sino tu gran parecido a Matías, eran increíblemente parecidos y lo que también me llamo la atención es ver que sus ojos eran de color dorado, lo que significa que también se alimentaba de animales. Sin pretenderlo piso una hoja seca e hizo un imperceptible ruido para oídos humanos, pero un claro sonido para unos vampiros. Todos los presentes miraron a mi dirección por lo que me tuve que ir , pero me prometí a mi misma que lo volvería a ver , y esa vez seria mío completamente.

Fin del Flash Back

- Si esa historia me la has contado innumerables veces - dijo Michel rodando los ojos

- Pues no me preguntes - dijo ella dolida

- Venga anda no te enfades que era una broma - le dijo el con una sonrisa

- Vale vale - dijo ella, era tan predecible - y ¿ya has pensado como vas ha hacer lo que te propones?

- Todavía no , pero de momento intentare hacer la discordia entre esta familia

- Te apoyo en esta iniciativa - dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa

Wooooolaaa!

Mmmmm , en principio pues pedir perdon por haber tardado tanto en seguir este fic , pero ha habido problemas aqui y con la playa y las tardes jugando a las cartas no ha habido ganas, pero weno aki estoy no y con nuevas incognitas no creen??

jejeje , pues weno yo espero que les guste este cap aunque sea cortiko , ultimamente no tengo muxa inspiracion presisamente

well me aria muxa ilusion que pincharan en el GO y me dejaran un review

si no es molestia

eso cuídense muxoooo (L)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

No me podía creer la suerte que tenía de que Edward me hubiera elegido para ser su esposa, su compañera. La verdad es que todavía no podía creer todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero claro siendo vampiro, y más aún inmortal, el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo... Todavía recuerdo el dolor que sentí al ver a mis padres llorar porque después de mi trasformación decidí dejar de lado la universidad, por lo menos durante un tiempo, y para no levantar sospechas, los Cullen me hicieron pasar por muerta en un accidente de tráfico. Ver sus caras llenas de lágrimas, sus mejillas encharcadas, la palidez de sus rostros me partió el alma, no podía verlos sufrir de ese modo, pero estando viva les haría sufrir más al no dejarles verme. Pero eso no era una de las cosas mas dolorosas que me habían pasado, también estaba Jake, nunca volví a verlo; no pude ver su sonrisa, ni oír su risa , ni sentir su abrazo ... no volví a verlo, y en La Push me prohibieron la entrada después de mi transformación. Pero esos eran los precios que tuve que pagar para poder estar con los Cullen y más aun, con Edward. Aunque me sigo preguntando que habría pasado si hubiera elegido a Jake ¿hubiéramos tenido niños? ¿Hubieran sido como su padre o habrían salido tan torpes como yo? ... pero eso no lo sabré nunca , si siquiera Alice me lo pudo decir entonces y tampoco me lo podrá decir ahora .

- Bella cariño - me dijo Edward - ¿en que piensas?

- En que pienso... - le dije repitiendo su pregunta - estoy pensando en todo lo que he vivido

- Humm... - musito - ¿en los recuerdos malos o en los buenos?

- En los malos...

- Pues bueno, yo te voy a recordar los buenos - me dijo con un sonrisa - te acuerdas de cuando Emmett...

Y así pasamos horas rememorando cada anécdota graciosa que recordáramos de la familia, casi todas tienen que ver con Emmet , porque será... jajajaja . Bueno decidimos levantarnos y salir de nuestra habitacion. Salimos cogidos de la mano y nos encaminamos al salón.

- ¡¡ GANEEEEEEEEE EO EO EO!! - dijo la voz de Alice desde abajo

- ¡¡ MENTIRA HAS ECHO TRAMPAA!! - dijo Emmett enfurruñado cuando entramos a la sala

- ¡¡ ESO YO OPINO LO MISMO ALICE, NO VALE USAR LOS PODERES!! - dijo Rosalie enfadada

- Ay chicos no sean mal perdedores, si Alice gano, pues se aguantan y ya esta - dijo Jasper con voz tranquila pero Emmett y Rosalie le miraron como diciendo " ¿le pego o lo llevo de compras con Alice?" "si lo llevo de compras wuajajajaaj (risa malvada)"

- Uy Edward vamos a salir a la de ya ¿vale? - dijo Bella tirando de Edward pero él no se movía.

- Ali, que te parece si nos vamos de compra y nos llevamos a Jasper que me dijo que quería ir - dijo Rosalie con una mirada de venganza

- Claro Rosalie , voy a por mis cosas - uf me iba a librar de ir con ellas - Bella tu también te vienes , sin rechistar- M-I-E-R-D-A

- Por eso Edward, por eso - dije en un suspiro, pero ¡plum! me vino una idea para divertirme un ratillo allí en el centro comercial - ¿Edward tu te vienes vale?

- Bella cariño, ¿es necesario que yo también vaya? - dijo mirando a Jasper, el pobre no se había recuperado del choque y todavía lo estaba asimilando.

- Si Edward, además si no lo haces puede que no vuelva sana y salva , sino mira a Jasper - le dije - yo que tu iría conmigo

- Vale cariño tú ganas - dijo en un suspiro

- Gracias por venir conmigo Edward, te amo

- Yo mas mi ángel

En un cuarto de hora estábamos en camino al centro comercial, íbamos todos en mi nuevo coche que era muy espacioso, menos mal que Anelisse y Michel no quisieron venir, tenían que hacer cosas según ellos, aunque me sigo sin fiar ni un pelo de ella pero bueno, he venido a pasármelo bien. En cinco minutos llegamos al centro comercial donde en el acto Alice se baja y corre con Jasper hacia las tiendas. Pobre Jasper me da penilla, pero ese el precio que ha de pagar para estar con Alice supongo. La verdad es que si hubiera sido una humana hubiera tardado unos 15 min en llegar aquí, pero cuando me convertí en vampiro, comprendí a Edward cuando iba a 190 km/h por la carretera. La velocidad era increíble, me fascinaba como las cosas pasaban tan rápido a mi alrededor.

-¿Bella bajamos del coche o te vas a quedar ahí mirando a la nada?- me dijo Rosalie con desesperación

- Ya voy Rose

Baje del coche con rapidez ya que Rosalie podía ser muy impaciente si se lo proponía. Todavía tenia que pulir mi plan para divertirme aquí, además si no puedes con tus enemigos, únete a ellos ¿no? Lo primero seria ir con Alice a la tienda de ropa, supongo que allí estarán Rose y Emmett, seguro que se unen a mi causa, sobretodo mi hermanito.

-Jasper – le dije – ¿sabes donde están Rosalie y Emmett?

- No lose, creo que Rose se fue a probar – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros – mira en los probadores

Me dirigí hacia allí impaciente por empezar el plan, tenia que aprovechar mientras Edward estuviera en la sección de hombres. Me acerque a los probadores y oí a Rose gemir… después nos dicen a mi y a Edward la semana de nuestra boda, bueno vale, parecíamos animales en celo, pero lo de ellos no es una semana es TODO LOS DIAS.

-Chicos cuando terminen me buscan rápido – les dije – tengo una propuesta que hacerles.

- Vale, ya esta – dijeron saliendo del probador - ¿Qué propuesta es esa?

Les conté mi idea y la acogieron encantados. Fase uno: yo y mi hermanita querida vamos a la sección de lencería femenina y escogemos un fabuloso conjunto de tela fina negra y roja… muy sexy. Fase dos: mi hermanito esta entreteniendo a mi amado y ahora es cuando yo y Rosalie salemos a escena.

-Emmett cariño, ven que quiero que me digas si te gusta el conjunto que he elegido

- Claro Rose – dijeron y se fueron no sin antes giñarme un ojo el muy descarado

- Edward…- le dije con una sonrisa, empieza mi plan- sabes esos pantalones te quedarían muy bien – le dije mientras le daba cortos besos sobre el cuello

- Bella, para, aquí no – me dijo

- Mmmm… es que te amo tanto Edward – le dije riéndome por dentro. Aproveche que tiene puesto unos pantalones sueltos y con muchos bolsillos para deslizarle la lencería. Esto le iba a hacer enfadar pero merecía la pena con tal de ver su cara. – Uy, se me olvido el bolso en el coche, ¿serias tan amable de ir a cogerlo amor mío?

- Claro. Ahora vengo

Empieza la función. Mi esposo se deslizo por la puerta de la tienda pero de improviso sonó la alarma y los guardias le hicieron pararse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto uno de los guardias

- No se que ha pasado aquí – le dijo Edward – creo que ha habido un tremendo error.

- Eso ya lo veremos – le dijo el otro guardia –haber separa las piernas y los brazos que te vamos a registrar- mi esposo lo hizo y mientras yo, Rose y Emmett nos aguantábamos la risa, el guardia encontró la lencería – claro un tremendo error, entonces, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – le dijo sosteniendo la prensa en alto

- Yo yo… no se como ha llegado eso a mi bolsillo – exploto, explotamos. Nos pusimos a reírnos descaradamente allí en el suelo revolcándonos como cerdos en el barro.

- Ay Edward no me habías dicho que te fueran esos rollos – le dijo Emmett

- Es verdad hermanito, nos duele que no confiaras en nosotros- le dijo Rosalie con una mueca de disgusto fingida.

- Si Edward , si bueno , a tu te gusta ponerte lencería vale , yo te quiero de todas maneras , pero por lo menos cómprala – le dije haciéndome la santa, mientras el nos miraba con una cara de asesino. – Guardia le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, pero por favor suéltelo

- Esta bien señorita, pero que no vuelva a suceder

- Edward cariño tu sabes que solo fue una bromita de nada – le dije

- ¿de quien fue la idea? – dijo el

- Emmett – dijimos yo y Rose a la vez señalándolo

- Emmett eres hombre muerto, cuando lleguemos a casa te enteras

- Ya veremos, Eddy – le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, esto no había terminado así como así.

Bueno pues aki teneis este cap de mi fic , inteten acerlo largo y divertido , nose si lo consegui pero weno , aki os lo dejo

Me encantaria que me enviarais mas review

Gracias a todos los que me habias apollado a que siga escribiendo

Os kieroooooo! CEBOLLOTA TE KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!

Pinchad en GO!


End file.
